Cat and Mouse
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: The hunt was only anticipation for the true victory of the catch. \\Request fic-- Narcisz; The Blue KnightKisshu, yaoi//
1. The Trap

Fear me and my lame titles. Another request from a Gaian, though a rather old one. I'm so behind on these things. Hopefully I can get most of this one out before I get loopy from lack of sleep. Oh, and if the characters seem...off? I apologize; I haven't seen much of this show at all. Regardless, enjoy~

* * *

"It was Kisshu again!" Ichigo pointed to a now-vacant window high above the Mew Mew's heads. Moments before, the alien had been lurking there, watching the group fight off a Chimera anima he had released upon them.

"He's becoming a more and more familiar sight these days," Mint muttered, brushing the dust from her clothing.

"We should go home," Lettuce suggested, her voice soft as ever and carried away quickly by the breeze. "It's late and we have school tomorrow."

"I hope you studied for that test," Mint said, glancing over her shoulder to Ichigo as she followed Luttuce's lead.

"Test? I forgot!" Ichigo's wide-eyes expanded even more at the reminder and quickly zoomed past the two girls, waving a hand in an awkward goodbye. "See you tomorrow!"

Mint gave a sigh, shaking her head in exasperation as she and Lettuce followed behind the frantic girl at a slower pace.

Deep in the shadows, watching the scene unfold, a grinning Kisshu chuckled to himself. "Shame," he said with a faint laugh. He floated high into the air, arms linked lazily behind his head. "I thought for sure that guy would come to Ichigo's aid with the way she was struggling against that Chimera anima." He glanced to the world below, watching as the simply alley cat that had been turned into a monstrous enemy only moments before now ran down the street, probably scared and confused by its recent transformation.

"And why are you so interested to see me, of all people?" That voice-- Kisshu knew that voice.

Raising his sights a bit, to the windowsill he himself had been perched on earlier that evening when he happened upon the Mew Mews, the pointed-ear boy grinned a bit wider. There, posed in all his protagonist-fueled glory, was the Blue Knight-- clad in his signature vibrant blue, his cape fluttering lightly with the wind. The blonde alien peered up at him, the pale moonlight catching his clear, blue eyes. The green-haired boy waved a hand down to his enemy, as if greeting an old friend.

"You're just always snoopin' around in business that isn't yours. I figured you'd be here, too," a smirk, "and it seems I was right."

"I'm surprised a head as big as yours fits onto such a skinny frame," the mysterious boy remarked. Not one to banter back and forth with his opponents, the Blue Knight wrapped his fingers around his sword's hilt, preparing for a battle.

Kisshu took a moment to register the action, then finally raised his hands from behind his head in a surrendering gesture. "So quick to resort to violence, aren't you? And here I thought we could have a nice chat first."

"I have no interest in talking to someone like you." Usually full of emotion and passion, the Blue Knight's eyes were now hardened and cold as they gazed upon the playful boy before him. "Leave, or fight."

"You just need to warm up to me," Kisshu assured him, swooping down close to the other, hovering only feet away from him.

The Blue Knight glared, his inability to take to the skies hindering him from lunging directly at Kisshu and attacking him. The golden-eyed alien was close, but not close enough. Before he knew quite what was happening, the other swooped in close-- _too_ close-- and bumped his nose lightly against the Blue Knight's. Pale blue met with burning yellow, a vile mix of shock and temptation. Kisshu was his enemy, yes, but there was something about the quirky boy that tugged at something deep inside. Reminding himself that, for Ichigo's sake and his sanity, he couldn't give in to such an insane weakness, the Blue Knight quickly drew his sword in a burst of energy and sliced it upward toward Kisshu.

Expecting the action, albeit much sooner than it happened, the green-haired boy flipped back into the air and out of harm's reach, grinning. "Hesitation is the first sign of betrayal," he warned.

"Leave," the Blue Knight hissed out, lowly.

"We'll meet again soon." Kisshu blew his opponent a kiss and winked before disappearing into a vortex that would lead him back home.

Left alone in the cold, night air, the blonde warrior breathed out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. His sword found its sheathe once again and he gracefully jumped from his perch on the windowsill to the streets below. For now, at least, the threat was gone.

* * *

The days following, Kisshu was mysteriously absent. He had become a regular, irritating sight, but after their last meeting he had disappeared. The Blue Knight, once again trailing Ichigo in the shadows, knew the boy must be planning something. His blue eyes focused on the girl he had sworn to keep watch over and wondered what would become of him if he ever gave in to that small voice that picked away at his defenses. He felt like he had been created just in order to protect the leader of the Mew Mews, so would he cease to exist if he let their enemy get close to him?

A sharp chorus of laughs and shouts brought the Blue Knight's attention back to the present. Ichigo and Mint had just bid the timid Lettuce goodnight and were now on their way home. Not too far down the road, they split in their separate directions and, instinctively, the blue-eyed boy went to follow Ichigo.

"Miss me?"

The words were like a chain around his neck, halting him from moving forward any further. The Blue Knight whipped his head around, ponytail fluttering behind him, to look over his shoulder at the ever-grinning Kisshu. He wasn't sure why, but the sudden appearance was both expected and unpredicted at the same time; not that contradictions were a new feeling where the alien was involved. The Blue Knight muttered the other's name, causing the latter to let out a short laugh.

"Don't look so worried," Kisshu said, grinning. "I'm not here for Ichigo this time."

"You have no business here. Leave." Though his words were cold, the Blue Knight surveyed his enemy with a bit of intrigue. His icy blue eyes ran over Kisshu's body as unfamiliar thoughts wedged their way into his mind.

"See somethin' ya like?" The pointed-eared boy had noticed the other's unfocused gaze and took advantage of the opportunity to swoop down to his level. He came nearly eye-to-eye with the Blue Knight before speaking and had to force back a laugh as the blonde jumped. "Starin' pretty hard. Sure you wanna _fight_ me?"

A soft growl and a flutter of clothing left Kisshu hovering in the departing boy's wake. The Blue Knight stalked away from the teasing laughter, his teeth grinding against each other. His hand had nearly reflexively went to his sword's hilt to withdraw the weapon and catch Kisshu off-guard, but he caught himself. Kisshu, he insisted, was just misled. He wasn't a bad person, just an idiot that was manipulated into thinking the path he was following was the right one. There was no reason to kill someone like that, though his annoying way of getting too close and too personal might have been.

Kisshu probably should have listened to his instinct and left the situation as was. Of course, he was never one to let go of an opportunity for some fun, and a huge one had just opened up in the form of a mischievous idea. Instead of disappearing back to his world, his feet touched down on the ground and he followed silently after the Blue Knight. Of course his cover would be blown soon enough, but the shadows escorted him along his path and kept him from prying eyes. He would enjoy watching from a distance for now, though, because the hunt was only anticipation for the true victory of the catch.

* * *

First chapter done. Short-ish? Maybe. Stalker!Kisshu is amusing, I think. Also kind of fitting. Can you imagine him irl? He'd probably be a rapist, or at least accused of such. Kind of time-skippy to the next chapter, but nothing significant. Besides, we all want to get to the good stuff, yes? Read on~


	2. The Catch

It was apparent, after nearly a week of secret meetings and playful instigation, that Kisshu was becoming a threat. Not to the Mew Mews, per say, but to the Blue Knight himself. He had become accustomed to seeing the alien around here and there-- at night, of course-- and almost recognized the other's presence as familiar instead of threatening. Not that Kisshu was all that threatening to begin with, but he _was _the enemy.

Therein was the problem: He was the _enemy_. Not someone the Blue Knight should become comfortable around at all, yet there they were once more. This time had been slightly different, however; not different enough to raise alarm, but different enough for the blonde to notice. Kisshu hadn't approached him with some sarcastic remark or surprise tap from behind, both of which he was becoming known for. In fact, the Blue Knight (at first) wasn't even sure Kisshu had planned the meeting. Running into each other on the street was just coincidental enough to raise an eyebrow, though.

Somehow, the Blue Knight thought Kisshu looked different, too. Blue eyes traced over every annoyingly-familiar feature, but couldn't place the unsettling change. Shoving the notion to the back of his mind, he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the sly grin to cross the pale boy's face and a infuriating yet slightly-amusing remark to slip past thin lips. Instead, he received a coy wink, baiting him to follow the shorter one. Cursing himself, rather loudly, in his head, the Blue Knight followed. He knew all about curiosity and its affect on cats, but this mouse seemed just within his grasp.

Chuckling to himself, Kisshu linked his arms behind his head as he normally did. A hint of familiarity despite his change in attitude; just enough to keep the blonde following him. He baited his prey to the edge of a forest, the pale moonlight pouring over the tree-tops and casting sharp shadows underfoot. Leaning against one of the trees, Kisshu finally let his familiar facade settle back upon his face.

"Ya look nervous," he teased. "Is it me?"

"Why did you bring me here?" The Blue Knight demanded, struggling for the last bit of resistance to whatever pull he was feeling toward Kisshu. His duty and devotion to Ichigo seemed to fly out the proverbial window whenever the alien was nearby.

"Why did you follow?" the smaller boy responded with a smirk.

"Hey!" No sooner had the blue-eyed boy taken a step toward Kisshu when the other slipped back into the forest.

"Catch me if you can," the disembodied voice called out in a sing-song tone.

Letting his frustration out and giving way to caution, the blonde pushed past the forest edge and followed the faint scent of the other alien. As he maneuvered through branches and over fallen limbs, the Blue Knight became increasingly annoyed. Where had Kisshu gone? The forest was large, but unless the sneaky boy had disappeared altogether, he should have still been nearby.

Then, suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of pale skin and golden eyes. Kisshu greeted him with a wave, leaning once more against a tall tree, and hardly hesitated as he quickly approached. Instead of stopping a meter away, or even a foot, the Blue Knight shoved Kisshu into the tree hard, as if doing so would keep him from running off again. His nails dug into the thin shoulders and his head lowered slightly to hover mere inches away from Kisshu's.

_"Finally,"_ Kisshu thought, his grin only widening as the other became more aggressive. "Looks like ya caught me." His fingers came up to wrap in golden locks of hair as he pulled the taller one down the rest of the way, crushing their lips together.

A final resistance in the form of a muffled grunt came from the Blue Knight before he let himself go. The kiss was returned with full force against a pair of parted lips and his tongue slipped into Kisshu's mouth, savoring the taste of self-loathing and betrayal. He hadn't known such a weakness lie dormant inside himself, but Kisshu had seen it, preyed on it, and claimed it as his own.

Before the blue-eyed boy could get too lost in his daze, though, Kisshu pulled away and grinned up at him. "Patience," he warned, lightly tapping the frowning lips with a finger. "Are you sure you want to do this? Whatever will Ichigo think when she finds out?"

The taller boy nearly growled, wrapping his hand firmly around Kisshu's throat. "She doesn't need to know a thing. Leave her alone."

"Is that why you're doing this?" the alien asked, eyes dancing with excitement as the grip on his throat hesitated before tightening. "Or is it a more...personal reason?"

Kisshu's hand began traveling down his chest and the Blue Knight quickly pushed away from him. His eyes narrowed considerably as the other laughed and rose into the air. A wink, a blown kiss, and a promise of meeting again and the golden-eyed boy was gone from sight, but far from mind. Alone and frustrated, not to mention dizzy from the surprisingly-sweet kiss, the Blue Knight drove his fist into the tree he had been pinning Kisshu against moments before.

As he looked up through the canopy of tree branches, he noticed the sky beginning to lighten. It was his cue, perhaps, that he needed to return from the dark temptations back to the light in his life. Ichigo-- was he really hers anymore? He had crossed a line that he couldn't forget and that Kisshu certainly wouldn't let him live down. Their meetings, suffice to say, would be much more interesting from now on.

* * *

_The rustle of clothes and crunch of leaves beneath socked feet filled the night air. Masaya could feel skin upon his--soft and cold-- but he couldn't place the touch. Was it Ichigo? She always felt so warm, though. A twisted chuckle filled his head and he was sure this wasn't his girlfriend. His eyes were shut, closed from a heated kiss, and all he needed to do was open them. Open them and run away from this person, whoever it was. But the pull he felt kept him from waking to the reality of the situation and though he knew, deep down, that what he was doing was wrong, he allowed himself to sink further down into the tides of temptation._

_**End Dream**_

A blaring alarm clock whisked away all thoughts of strange touches and foreign leaves. Masaya's hand came down to silence the screeching as his eyes slowly opened to stare at the ceiling. His mind grazed over the strange dream and he wondered who had worked their way into his mind so quickly; so undetected.

"Maybe I shouldn't have had that milk before bed," he muttered to himself as he pushed the covers aside. His feet hit the floor, an unsettling distaste for the sunlight streaming in through his window rising up into his chest. Silently declaring himself not a morning person, Masaya left his room and the memories of the strange dream with it.

* * *

That night, the Blue Knight set out on a mission far different from any previous one. Never before had he been so unconcerned with where Ichigo was or if she was faring well in a potential battle. Of course, the one that always seemed to pit her against other-worldly monsters would be just as distracted as he was. In a way, he was keeping her safer than any amount of fighting would.

It didn't take long for him to retrace his steps back to the forest and quickly inside its boundaries. Kisshu would be waiting, he knew, and sure enough he was. Leaning against that same tree, grinning that same smirk, and tempting the Blue Knight in the same way he had before. Their meeting wasn't a talkative one, or even a friendly one. They each had their own goal and tonight they would satisfy those urges and feed the hunger lurking beneath the surface.

Hands began to roam as fingers groped to unhook buttons and unzip pants. The unnecessary clothing fell to the forest floor around their feet as heated breaths filled the air and dizzied their heads. No words were spoken-- Kisshu's loud voice would have ruined the setting and the Blue Knight might have woken up from this nightmare/dream if he were to realize just what he was doing-- and even eye contact was limited to chanced glances and silent permissions.

Kisshu willingly fell into the role of the submissive male, wrapping his thin legs around the other's waist. He ground his hips into the blonde's, groaning softly into the Blue Knight's ear as a firm hand was wrapped around his member. His hand fisted into the taller one's hair and pulled it tight as the latter's head prodded at his entrance. With little hesitation and only the dribble of pre-cum already slipping down the Blue Knight's erection to assist the process, Kisshu thrust his hips downward onto the hardened length.

The Blue Knight moaned lowly as he was surrounded by a warmth that rocketed pleasure through his body. His free arm wrapped around Kisshu's waist to guide the boy's body as he slowly lifted the alien up before slamming him back down. He shuddered with the pleasure and nearly lost all reservation when Kisshu tightened around him. He kept his pace, though, and dug his nails into the soft flesh that throbbed in his hand.

The golden-eyed alien let out a sharp shout as he was entered particularly roughly, which soon mingled with pleasure as a deep thrust struck a sensitive spot in him that curled his toes. He panted lightly into the Blue Knight's ear as he matched the latter's pace and pushed back on him. Long fingers stroked his erection quickly, matching the pace and roughness of their rhythm.

Ecstasy filled him as he tightened his legs around the other's slim waist, violent shudders shaking his body as he released into the hand firmly massaging his length. A wide grin, more devious and satisfied than any before it, spilled across his lips as he felt the blonde climax inside him. The momentum slowed and their pants finally settled as Kisshu regained his footing and the Blue Knight stepped back away from him.

"Regret it?"

Those two words could have sent the blonde's head spinning with guilt, shame, and anger. Instead, they elicited a rough kiss that answered the question with a resounding _no_. Of course he didn't regret it, it was what he had ventured out to do that night. The Blue Knight felt Kisshu mouth 'good' against his lips, but focused instead on the kiss. He had been lured in by the sweetest bait and captured fully and completely. Through it all, though, he didn't mind a bit because even if he was a traitor to himself and his supposed goals, he wasn't the only one.

* * *

Days blurred by and evenings passed even quicker. Masaya was becoming more off-put by Ichigo as the Blue Knight was sinking deeper into his obsession with Kisshu. He had a goal, he knew he did, but he had lost sight of it. Why had be begun this act in the first place? An act, that's definitely what it was; there was no way he could really, truly have feelings for his most despised enemy. Right?

Meanwhile, as his secret lover fought some sort of losing battle within himself, Kisshu was enjoying the ride. He had challenged himself to lose interest in the blonde, and figured the quickest and easiest way to do such was to smother any attraction to him whatsoever. Too much of a good thing always turned bad, and it was only a matter of time before the Blue Knight lost his classic charm.

Still, as the days melted into weeks and the passion never waned, both boys questioned their true motives for meeting on an almost-nightly basis. Something had to break, had to crack, but both were stubborn enough to continue their routine until the other faltered and questioned everything they had begun to center their life around. Kisshu could easily disregard Deep Blue as long as he wasn't questioned and the Blue Knight could just as easily pretend that Ichigo was safe as long as her main enemy was with him.

"See ya tomorrow." Kisshu gave his signature wink and was about to disappear from the abandoned park they had found when his wrist was grabbed and his progress halted.

"Wait." Blue eyes studied golden as the two locked gazes for what seemed much longer than a few seconds. Slowly, though, Kisshu submitted and sunk back down to the ground.

"What is it?" he asked, brow furrowing slightly when the other didn't continue. "Well?"

"Can you stay for a while?" The Blue Knight barely hesitated in asking. Mostly, he wanted Kisshu to stay just so the relationship they shared wouldn't seem as if it were based solely on the physical attractions.

"Eh? Stay?" The look the taller one gave him spoke great lengths about what exactly he wanted. Knowing that gaze would burn into his mind and keep him from sleeping if he left now, Kisshu sighed and collapsed onto the bench. "Fine, but only for a little while." As the blonde lazily leaned against him and wrapped him in a surprisingly-possessive embrace, Kisshu honestly wondered who exactly had been the mouse, caught in the cat's trap.

* * *

How...cute? Maybe. I guess I would like it more if I knew more about the characters. XD, still, I don't think it came out horribly? I guess we'll see. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
